


《Flesh-2》仿生人AU

by CheeeStan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeeStan/pseuds/CheeeStan
Summary: 家政仿生人因主人过于色情而软体不稳定最终异常的故事。





	《Flesh-2》仿生人AU

他刚从浴室出来，任性的用一件稍长的墨绿色衬衣代替了白毛绒的浴袍，吹干的黑发看起来柔顺极了，撩在耳后衬得他脖颈间的皮肤更加白皙。索尔为他拉开餐桌前的座椅，洛基坐下来时，索尔正弯腰为他展开餐布。如果再低一点，索尔可以嗅到洛基的发顶，系统分析到百分之三十六的薄荷清香，仿生人蓝色的LED指示灯闪烁一下。

 

“电视，打开。”

 

几乎被忽略存在的极薄的液晶屏幕应声向两边展开，玻璃渣似的雪花图案骤然亮起，随即那片空白上填满了声色俱全的画面。不过电视里发出的声音只作为背景，洛基正听着他的仿生人为他倒茶。琥珀色的茶水从略高的地方倾倒下来淌进茶杯里的声音听上去流畅而愉悦，像首婉转动听的歌。

 

屋子里的窗帘半敞着，偏近黄昏时候的美好余晖没能全全躺进屋子里。窗帘没有拉拢的那一块位置是暖融融的，一片黄晕拉长了蔓延到餐桌前。红棕色的桌腿被浸染得稍浅，棱角地方的内测边缘中间折出发亮的一条。

 

热腾腾的红茶被递到面前干净的镶嵌了花纹的圆形托盘上，而洛基并未对此作出反应，他用指甲停停顿顿地敲着有灰麻色理石纹路的长桌，将听觉的着重重新挪回到屏幕那边。“最新消息：仿生人播放‘要求’，原定节目目前中断，为各位紧急放送全市新闻频道播出的影像，……仿生人提出请愿要求享有平等权利。……这起事件进行得相当低调，没有人员伤亡。”

 

电视上讲着有关异常仿生人的实时新闻报道，而洛基期间并未转头，或只是抬抬眼，花两秒钟去看看他的仿生人。他似乎并不担心这样的事情会发生在他的仿生人身上，因为他的仿生人看起来像是个会永远绝对服从命令的机器。

 

“电视，关闭。”

 

于是他索性关掉电视。洛基的口令让画面截然而止，屏幕恢复如初的透明。但不可否认的是，洛基喜欢有趣的事情。绝对服从命令的仿生人能够觉醒自主意识，这就很有趣。

 

试探是一个危险的想法。

 

碧绿的眼睛里恍惚过灵动的色泽，洛基这才转过头向他的仿生人投以注视。那是洛基为他设置选择的发色，好像在熔岩之中沸腾的股股金色浓浆，那看起来比屋子外面的余晖还要耀眼许多。剑眉之下一对深邃而迷人的蓝眼睛甚至可与最昂贵的蓝水晶媲美，——而那看起来确实，“很有生命”。

 

伸手从编织的小篮筐里拈来一颗果实，不管深色的果皮与他颜色浅嫩的嘴唇对比有多么鲜明，洛基就用手指尖将它顶进嘴里。“把窗帘拉拢。”他用命令的口吻说，甜而多汁的果实软化了他的味觉，舔舔嘴唇握住右手边的银质刀柄，洛基细密的睫毛在金灿灿的边缘之下抖动。

 

衬衣上绿玻璃料做出来一样的纽扣亮晶晶的，没有完全扣好的衣领露出他白皙的皮肤与明显的锁骨。索尔右边太阳穴位置上的指示灯闪烁一下保持着晶蓝色，为了不挡住洛基的视线，他往洛基身后绕过。张开双手分别挥过窗帘一侧将它们拢到一起来，屋里的光线猛然黯淡。

 

索尔，那是洛基给予他的名字。他知道洛基似乎不太喜光，于是只按开了串联主灯四角光线不算强烈的四只衬灯的开关。“所以，你有发生异常的可能吗。”索尔当然也听见了新闻的内容，洛基一手握着银叉杵在七分熟的肉排上，一手控制着餐刀前后动作着，然后他缓慢地补充道，“——你很贵。”

 

索尔明白洛基的意思，他是在说，他不想把自己才带回家还不到两个月的智能机器人送去维修。“我的系统很稳定。”索尔说，他将手背在身后让肩膀舒展开，同时稍微往一侧偏偏头，这是他想告诉洛基不用担心的表现。洛基不喜欢麻烦，这一点索尔最清楚了，如果他再早十年接触洛基的话，也许现在该坐在他身边喂他吃东西才对。

 

“那样最好。不过，你的标价那么高，……嗯。”洛基放下刀叉端起茶杯吹开腾出的热气后沿着茶杯边缘含进一口红茶，“让我想想，你都有些什么功能？”然后他重新把刀叉拿起来，盛在盘子里的那块肉连着浇在上面的酱汁排切被成小块。叉子尖戳着那些深粉色的熟肉块，洛基似乎是真正陷入了思考一般，他皱皱眉努努嘴，然后遗憾的宣布自己不记得了。

 

“我是一名家政服务机器人，拥有健全的管理与执行的职能，购物、家务、家庭理财、接待来访的客人、准备三餐、修理房屋……一切以照顾你为主。”索尔眨动他的蓝眼睛，像最开始在实体店里向顾客们介绍自己时那样，用他迷人而低沉声音，“如果你需要，或者说你愿意的话，我也可以是酒友、棋友一类，或者性伴侣。”

这是他想要的答案。

 

洛基含进点缀在餐盘上的一块冰糖，淡淡的甜味在他的舌尖蔓延，用舌面推着它从唇缝间缓慢地进出，他的嘴唇上也就蹭起一层糖霜。这让洛基的嘴唇看上去红润了一些，介于纯情与妖艳之间的桃红，那是最适合他的唇色。灵活的手指挑在胸口前，下一颗衣扣顺理成章地被指尖顶出纽扣缝，褶皱的衣领微微挺起来，索尔几乎能从侧面瞥见洛基被衣物遮盖住的胸口。

 

洛基推着餐桌让座椅后移，衬衫的衣角垂在他的腿上，稍长的部分本来遮住了他私密，结果却被他抬腿的动作顶开而全然暴露。欲望是一片阴影，索尔感觉到自己软体不稳定的一瞬间。

 

他向索尔转过来，右脚踩在法兰绒的地毯上，左腿却故意岔开了搭上椅侧的扶手。小腿肚为数不多的肉挤到一边，整体的弧线却依然很漂亮，洛基伸直左腿用脚心蹭蹭索尔的胯间，同时露出了近乎狡猾的微笑。

 

“为我服务。”

 

洛基浸满笑意的声音像是有魔力的咒语，索尔额右侧的指示灯被亮黄色占据两秒，待那恢复成蓝圈，他开始执行对方的命令。

 

洛基的嘴唇是温热而柔软的，吻上去像亲到一块装进温水里的布丁。程序自动分析着对方嘴里的甜蜜，而索尔则感受着洛基在他们吻上的嘴唇分开时的缝隙间轻轻喘气。他不存在味觉，但通过冰糖的成分与洛基的气息，他知道那一定是热腾腾、甜兮兮的。

 

他用舌头包裹洛基嘴里的冰糖又把它卷进自己的嘴里，相隔毫厘的唇齿之距牵扯出丝缕淫靡的纤细，洛基伸手揽住索尔的颈肩，洛基凑近上来咬住索尔的下唇拉扯，用两片唇瓣紧紧地抿住吸吮着索尔，而索尔则顺势探进舌尖与洛基缠绵起来，搂紧的怀抱让他感觉到洛基不安分的扭动。

 

吻出的水声与逐渐紊乱的呼吸。

 

索尔往后退开一段距离来结束那个亲吻，他弯腰低下去，一手从洛基的腿弯之下穿过，一手贴上他的后背，他把洛基抱了起来放置到餐桌一角。“服务”意味着他该用他的方式来做。仰头送去并无多少波澜的眼神，索尔握住洛基脚踝将他的小腿牵起来亲吻。他的皮肤上还留着沐浴液的香味，渐而向上摸索，浅浅的指印在洛基大腿内侧的白皙上留下，低下身埋进洛基的两腿之间，索尔隔着单薄的内裤用鼻尖触碰那块柔软，……用手心推揉挤压他的臀肉，用手指摁下戳碰两边臀瓣。

 

他感觉到洛基在试图并拢双腿，但这无济于事。他听见洛基断续停顿的呼气声，而这正是他的目的所在。指尖撇开内裤的侧面，露出藏在布料之下的白嫩，掰开弹软的白嫩，露出内里鲜艳的粉红。——他看到了，那个诱人的位置。

 

干净的穴口闭合着等待开拓，索尔只把指腹顶进臀缝间下摁着划过它，就引得那里一阵轻微的收缩。洛基的手指顺进了索尔的金发里，他抚摸金发的动作似乎是在催促索尔，而架在索尔肩膀上仍然试图并拢的长腿却似乎是在拒绝。百分之三十七的兴奋，索尔就知道他的主人是个口是心非的小骗子。

 

挪开挑逗穴口的手指，索尔往上游走到洛基的腰下。碍事的底裤被褪至腿弯，而对方已经勃起的阴茎也从束缚之下弹出。没有东西挡着索尔去舔开洛基了。尽管仿生人不会分泌唾液，但篮子里的果实可以帮忙。捻着一颗果实捏开包裹它的外皮，饱满的果肉与含住果肉的一层果汁就可以从果皮的那道裂缝中间看到。索尔一手掰开洛基的臀瓣，一手将它对上那个因为紧张而收缩的地方。

 

当然，他也不会忽略前端昂起头的阴茎。索尔将左手圈握起来，放软了力气搓揉着上下套弄，紧张的程度在索尔眼里以可见的速度猛然涨到百分之二十。冰凉的果汁与块状的果肉磨蹭在洛基的臀缝上下引起片刻的不适，他本能地撑着餐桌往后挪动身体，仍然把右手放在索尔的脑袋上，左手却不自觉的盖到对方抚摸着自己的手背上。他并不在意洛基意味不明的掌心抚摸，只是洛基的指尖有点冷，索尔从他的手心下抽出手转而把握住他，他让洛基用手心包裹住自己，而他握着洛基的手带着他上下律动。

 

拽住洛基落在自己肩膀上的脚踝将他往身前牵了牵，又伸手捧到洛基的侧腰将他拖回原处，顺着臀峰弧度滑下来的一滴汁水沁进垫在餐桌上的桌布，果肉已经在摁压中变成稀碎的果泥。洛基拽紧了填满在指缝间的金发发出略有抗议意味的哼声，结果换来索尔重复刚才的做法。

 

黏糊而稍凉的触感与他渐渐烧起的思维猛烈冲撞，在洛基咬唇呜咽的时候，索尔已然把手指顶了一段指节进他的身体。——那一瞬间紧张的值数暴增到百分之三十，在咬住嘴唇成了无用功，克制的声音溢了出来之后，伴随略有窒息感的一声吸气，紧张的数值又落回百分之二十三。洛基整个腰身都颤抖一下，他夹了夹大腿又胡乱踢蹬着让小腿在索尔的肩膀上蹭了蹭。而这全部都成了鼓励。

 

索尔继续顶进他的手指，连带着果汁与果肉泥，旋转着手腕，挑起指尖。内力热极了，生疏但无比紧致地缠上来，抽动着手指模仿性交的动作，而这似乎很顺利的引得洛基的身体里变得更加湿软。融化到只剩下半个指腹大小的冰糖被索尔用舌尖混着果汁顶进的穴口，明显的异物侵入感让洛基漂亮的瞳孔都睁了睁。含住冰糖的穴口被果汁弄得湿漉漉的，红嫩嫩的软肉沾着分泌出的体液紧缩起时的模样真是色情极了，倒也像一张嘴在抿着糖吃。

 

洛基尝起来会很甜的。

 

也许我该让他停下来。洛基模糊的意识到这一点，但他并没有开口。

 

“按照你现在的湿热程度，冰糖七十秒后会全部融化，洛基。”索尔很少会叫洛基的名字，他起身与洛基对视，身前黑发的男人脸上醉酒了似的浮起的明显红晕映进他的眼里。包括眼眶，包括鼻尖，泛红的眼眶衬得他丰盈欲滴的绿眼睛格外生动，看上去那似乎将要淌出眼泪来，洛基长长的睫毛颤抖几下，他垂下眼睛分开唇瓣急促呼吸的样子都被索尔看在眼里。如果你再动情一些，它会化得更快。索尔好像听见自己的声音，但他不确定。 

 

指示灯闪成黄色，稍微停顿了片刻，索尔在洛基面前蹲下身来，将眼神标记在对方浅红色的阴茎上，接下来的动作却被洛基的一声停下打断。

 

索尔应声停了下来。“怎么了？”他松开洛基被自己握住的双手手腕，然后在他的双腿间仰面、偏头。“过来…”洛基转而握住索尔的手指，引索尔站起来靠近自己，轻戳到索尔的侧腰上，指纹解开锁弹出分装瓶盛着的透明液体。那是给仿生人准备的润滑油，如果他动作不够灵活了，或者有其他什么需要保养的问题，显然这一小罐东西基本上不被需要。

 

洛基要索尔含一口在嘴里，他的仿生人照做了，他伸手往下指了指，于是他的仿生人重新蹲下身埋下头。索尔把洛基贴上小腹的阴茎含进嘴里，他听见洛基吸气的声音，又探测到他正在屏息。穴口含住的冰糖被咬得更紧，洛基清晰地感受到那一小块坚硬的形状。索尔适应了一下，然后往下吞得更深，他用曲起手指勾住阴茎底下两颗沉甸的阴囊，安抚式的动了动。

 

洛基怀疑索尔根本不是家政智能机器人，如果他有自动分泌唾液与润滑的功能，那他就是个性爱仿生人。索尔收紧他的口腔内壁，润滑液垫在他的舌头上，也沾满了唇内侧。逐渐温热的嘴里包裹着洛基，往后退出的时候索尔的动作缓慢到可以用仔细来形容。嘴唇裹住了牙齿而紧紧地收敛着小心翼翼地往后移动，快要退到顶时停顿下来纠缠住敏感的冠状沟一下又一下地抿动嘴唇，舌尖舔舐过马眼的位置，索尔含住前端做出吸吮的动作。

 

松口的时候渍渍粘腻发出“啵”的一声，嘴唇与阴茎牵出几丝沉到垂下去的银线，索尔低下来就着嘴唇上的润滑吻了吻流淌着糖浆的穴口。往上舔过去，舔过阴囊再重新含进性器，百分之四十一的紧张，洛基急促的喘息与间歇的呻吟让索尔抬眼去看他。洛基大概往后仰了头，索尔只看见衬衫之下微微起伏的小腹与扣紧餐桌边缘的一只手。洛基漂亮的手指用力到泛白，手背上稍微突出的血管青筋被偏白的皮肤衬得清晰可见。

 

稍微慢下来一些的动作让洛基不自觉的拽着索尔的头发往他的嘴里抽送，进出时咕啾的水声与索尔呼吸时低沉的喘息声让淫靡的气息瞬间暴涨，连着粘稠的前液和透明的润滑液，洛基挺着腰把性器全部顶进索尔的嘴里。人类大概会因为深喉的不适应而排斥甚至是干呕，但仿生人不会，他会趁机用力吃紧。

洛基觉得眼前有些泛白，他受不了这个，胡乱的哼声搅和着喘息的节奏，随着索尔收紧口腔排挤空气的动作，餐桌的边缘几乎被洛基用指甲划出痕迹。他手臂上肌腱的纹路因为用力而略略显出来，后穴里的冰糖已经几乎不可见了，他蜷缩着脚趾轻轻踩在索尔的肩膀上，在最后一度的吞吐之后，洛基昂起头拽皱了餐布颤抖着茎身把精液射进索尔的嘴里。

他的喉结上下滚动颤抖着，同时颤抖的还有他呻吟的余声和微微分开的嘴唇，浓稠的白色精液从顶端张开的马眼处不止地汩汩淌出，极其舒服的感觉融化了洛基的思维，他觉得时间似乎静止了片刻，而那一刻他只感受到自己烧起的面庞与紊乱的呼吸。索尔松口退出时粘腻的淫靡正沿着红色的顶端流到冠状沟，几滴浊白沿着阴茎滑下来落到两颗鼓胀的囊袋上，而松口时黏连的一些则直接落下来滴到了洛基的大腿内侧。

 

黑发因为往后倾倒而垂下来，细细的发梢几乎快触到餐桌上，洛基弯曲着手臂支撑身体好不上自己躺下去，他眯合着眼睛，不自觉地伸手抹掉阴茎上挂起的爱液，红彤彤的嘴唇张张合合，索尔的眼前猛然结起一块红色的屏障。眼前可见的指令俨然排列出系统生成的指令之外，他起身的动作停顿了，像被困进猩红的牢笼，而他毫无选择的必须突破这面墙。

 

索尔感觉自己在蓄力，为攀爬翻越眼前的红墙，模拟的动作分析正在空中一步接一步展现。系统分化在眼前的指令要他别动，但索尔知道自己一定会跟随刚才模拟分析的动作执行，时间在他的感知范围内变得缓慢，它们流淌消逝的感觉此刻似乎异常的清晰。

 

用手臂撑着跳跃翻过一面红墙，攀爬到高处挥拳击打在结实的屏障上，由浅至深的裂纹在红墙之上散开，感受晃动、震撼……以及，疼痛。终于玻璃状的屏障像不堪重负的冰面一样破碎，爆炸开的碎渣如融化的冰片，索尔在下坠的感觉消失之后才回过神。

 

而实际上时间却不过只经历了五秒钟，洛基沉浸高潮的余韵，并未注意索尔的指示灯在三秒前闪成了红色。刺眼的红灯圈同索尔迷人的蓝眼睛眨了两下眼睛之后又换回了黄色，他动动似乎有些僵硬的手指，目光晃过眼前这个色彩变得更加明亮的世界。随后索尔的指示灯重新恢复成晶蓝，而他似乎并不清楚刚才发生的事情算什么。

 

但他很清楚接下来要做什么。

 

索尔低下身牵起洛基的手腕用嘴唇抿掉他手指上粘起的精液，又将他的手搭到自己的肩膀上之后偏头亲吻过他的手臂内侧。洛基下意识往后抽了抽手指，随后才稍微清醒了顺势往索尔身上攀。他稍微收拢了臂弯挽住索尔的脖颈，同时让漂亮的长腿轻轻夹在了索尔的腰侧，指尖用力握住索尔的肩头，洛基碧绿色双眼有些湿漉。——索尔把洛基的双眼定义为最纯粹的绿宝石，珍贵、光泽动人、美得惊心动魄。

 

但洛基的眉尾稍微低垂着，于是他眼里的情绪看起来就像焦急掺杂了好多委屈，赤裸的欲望简直欲盖弥彰，就和青苹果一样，青涩而脆甜。索尔听到洛基略微低沉而诱惑的声音贴近自己的耳边，也感觉到对方不怀好意地朝自己的耳畔呼着热气，“去床上，…或者沙发。”洛基说着用鼻尖蹭过索尔的脖颈，更往他的怀里钻了钻。

 

索尔顺着洛基的后背抚摸下来，蹭过手感极佳的臀瓣将手掌垫在了洛基的大腿下面，但他没有把洛基捞进怀里带他移步去床上，或者沙发，而是就撑在洛基的腿下将他的双腿推着向前折去。洛基不得已往后躺倒，不知所措和慌张让他猛地拽住餐布，垫在餐布上的切刀和银叉被拉扯带歪，杯里盛着的红茶也险些碰撞着荡出了杯口。

 

“索尔！”洛基喊他名字的时候似乎不自觉地抬高了音调，不过却并没有换来什么回应，索尔本来想回应一声的，他也想喊喊洛基的名字，结果张开嘴时的粘腻才提醒了他，他的嘴里还含着洛基射进来的精液。于是索尔只嗯了一声，在两秒之后。

 

他的声音听上去平静极了，不可估摸的危险正藏匿在那波澜不惊的声线之下。洛基动动腿想要摆脱对方的牵制，但他的脚踝被握住了，索尔正抬着他的小腿将他的大腿叠到胸前。糖浆和果汁黏糊糊的被洛基含在屁股里，躺平了蜷曲双腿，白花花的臀瓣就全然暴露出来，穴口沾上的水渍在浅色的灯光下泛着光亮，出于紧张而收缩起来的模样看起来格外可爱。

 

“执行、……执行你的命令。”洛基有点慌张，这是索尔第一次没有执行他的命令，尽管可能是因为那听起来根本不算什么命令，于是他吞咽一下补充说道。索尔微微低着头，洛基看不见他的表情却能听见他带上笑意的鼻息，蓝眼睛眯合着，仿生人弯了弯嘴角给予了回应。——他松开手握住了脚踝的手移下来拍拍洛基的臀瓣，臀肉在巴掌的拍击下颤抖起来，指印被轻轻摁在臀瓣上，索尔捏着洛基两边的臀肉将他的屁股掰开。

 

“哪里不能做爱，何必要舍近求远呢，洛基。”

 

“你不能违抗我…”

 

洛基推攘着索尔的手臂，胡乱地踢蹬他的腿，但并没能妨碍鲜红的肉穴也跟着被掰开的臀瓣张开一点。内里粉乎乎水嫩嫩的样子模糊地外露着，索尔把食指整根送进洛基的身体里，眼看身前的人腰身一颤，他左左右右地旋转手腕，抽出后加入中指又一次一并顶进。这一下激得洛基软绵绵地呻吟出声却挣得更凶了，索尔缓缓分开他的双指横向撑开穴口，又拖过餐椅坐下，低头埋进洛基的腿间把嘴里黏糊的液体舔到了他的臀缝上，用舌尖顶着伴随手指的抽插玩弄着周围的软肉，索尔感觉到洛基内里的温度逐渐升高。

 

接着他猛然凑了上来摁住洛基的双手咬上他干净的脖颈，刚才不断挣扎踢蹬的小鹿忽然就陷入了深呼吸与不敢再动的状态，洛基知道他可挣不过这个四肢异常发达的家政机器人，而索尔的动作太突然了。……这似乎吓到了他。细细的呜咽湿漉漉地从洛基的喉咙间传出，他的脸颊红扑扑的，睫毛也扑朔个不停，最后乌黑细密的睫毛上终于沾挂上一点泪花，洛基停止了挣扎索尔才松开了咬在他颈上的那一口。

 

撑起来一点好与洛基对视，却看到对方那副委委屈屈的样子，索尔分析到，洛基确实有点害怕。这似乎是一个示弱的表现，不过索尔知道洛基并没有以为自己忽视了指令而生气，——他只是觉得有些羞耻。情绪的数值显示在他咬下去的那一刻猛然跳涨，索尔不能明白，明明窗帘已经拉得严严实实。索尔温柔地吻吻洛基的眼睫，爱抚又安慰地顺顺他的黑发，他的性器已然抵在洛基的臀缝之间，但却因身下的人这副模样而又停缓了动作，洛基像小猫炸毛似的咬了咬索尔的嘴唇，又挣出一只手勾来一旁的叉子反握了敲在索尔的脑袋上。

 

叉子跌回桌面上发出清脆的一声，洛基手指一软就松了指尖，他慌忙拽住索尔的金发，漂亮的眼睛忽然睁了睁。——结果这一敲把索尔缜密的系统敲断弦了。

 

过分的润滑让索尔并不费力就顶进了洛基的穴口，湿糯糯的肉穴咬得紧紧的，内里也乖巧地挤上来吸附，索尔动作的很慢，每一次只比前一次深入一点儿。洛基动了动小腿，随即便夹住索尔的侧腰不放，索尔舔舐着洛基脖颈上自己刚才咬过留下浅浅痕迹的地方一边往他的身体里慢慢开拓式的推进，但洛基仍然表现的紧张。他与索尔十指交握，难耐地蹭动身体，深深的、混乱的、停顿着喘息。

 

“夹坏就要送去维修了。”索尔带着洛基从餐桌上起来，这样洛基只要低下头就能看见自己贪吃的模样了。他从与洛基交握的手里抽出一只抚过对方耳侧的黑发，柔软的发丝被撩至耳后，索尔凑近含住洛基因后仰头而更加突出的喉结轻轻吸吮，他感觉到洛基的喉结在轻颤，为对方敏感的反应而软体不稳定，也为对方主动的搂抱而心软。这似乎不是一个仿生人该有的情绪，索尔终于肯定，……他是有生命的。

 

而他太想看洛基失控的样子了。

 

“快点……”适应了的身体很快便叫嚣着索取更多，洛基低头看过彼此交合的地方又因画面过于灼热而撇过头，他一手撑着餐桌一手抚慰在二次勃起的阴茎上。索尔把双手的拇指抵在穴口边缘而其余的手指分别摁着两边的臀肉，轻轻地捏着向外掰开，那个死死收紧的地方才张得更开。尽根没入顶进深处时洛基舒服到发出阵阵急促喘息，手臂与指尖也不住颤抖，套弄在前端的动作也因恍惚而停止。逐渐加快的动作让餐具也跟着桌上的人轻微的摇晃而轻轻晃动，抽插时股间传出滋滋的水感磨蹭的声音以及肉体碰撞的脆响让洛基的双颊烧起，堆积的快感如潮，他模糊的呜咽与破碎的呻吟逐渐变得清晰而放荡不堪。

索尔保持他的频率动作着，洛基只觉得自己被操得体内轻微痉挛，他扶着索尔的手臂撑着餐桌，陷入令他不知所措的快感之中，往后倒无疑是要被牵着手臂拉起来继续操的，往前倒更不是一个好选择，索尔会抱着他的腰试图撞得更深。内壁在被抽插碾压过时兴奋地跳动，而索尔抽离时带来的酸痒又刺激着他本能收紧，洛基感觉自己被彻底操开，嫩色的穴口也似乎不必用手指掰开也正微微外翻。

银色的叉子被餐桌晃动引到了边缘，它颤颤的最终从桌子的边缘掉下来落到地上，放置在托盘上的茶杯更是晃出清脆的晃荡声，润滑的黏腻水声与未定的喘息和软体不稳定时的黄灯闪烁……

不知是迷糊还是刻意，洛基偏偏用发软的声音叫着索尔的名字，一边主动解着衬衣的纽扣，这让索尔更是加重了身下的力度。淫靡的交合声与浪荡而性感的喘声交织在一起，浅红色的乳晕上颜色稍深的乳头挺立着，而索尔又一次是趁洛基不注意时发起进攻。轻轻的舔舐，乳尖传来温热的湿感，索尔没等洛基往后躲就直接用嘴唇包裹住了吸吮上去。

突然的动作惹得洛基惊喘一声，他的肩膀难耐地蹭动，咬着阴茎的地方也不自觉地夹紧，但这反而让索尔更加专注。他用唇舌刺激着一边就不忘用手指去讨好另一侧，然后调换模式再做一次，直到两边都被吸揉成通红的微肿模样，索尔才用指腹把乳头轻轻摁进乳晕然后停了下来。

“不…不要了……”身下肉体摩擦弄出咕啾的水声越发粘腻，洛基稍白的皮肤上浮起一层明显的粉红，勃起的阴茎因敏感的部位被刺激而冒出前液，洛基甚至没有用手去碰它，不堪的快感就已经快将他送上高潮。有些酸感的大腿内侧因抬腿和用力而轻轻发颤，洛基觉得他整个人都快湿透了，身体已经快因为无法承受叠加的快感而向后倒去，索尔却揽住洛基的后腰把他往怀抱里带，洛基甩甩脑袋试图让自己清醒一点，结果才意识到自己靠在索尔的肩膀上，而此刻正保持着岔开双腿被索尔抱着带去了沙发。

索尔坐在沙发上而洛基跪坐在索尔的腿上，膝盖顶着柔软的沙发垫，身体仍然处于交合的状态，上下的颠簸顶得洛基喘息的节奏与索尔动作的节奏一致，他们稍稍侧过头接吻，将唇舌缠绵在一起。

无意之间戳过内壁中间段的一点让洛基浑身绷紧猛然颤抖一下，他前倾身体急促地喘息，好像往索尔的怀里扑来一样，洛基慌忙地推推索尔的肩膀让他别动。反过手颤巍巍地往交合的地方摸索，而索尔并未停下，舒爽的呻吟声从洛基的唇间不止地连连溢出来，内里一阵阵紧张而剧烈的收缩和乘在身上的人承受不住似的呜咽让索尔眼底的情绪波动起来，……他凑过来吻上洛基的眼睛，好不让对方看见指示灯红起来的样子。

索尔的眉眼温柔极了，抚摸过洛基后背的时候又凑到他的耳边哄着说爱他，洛基的唇瓣都跟着发出的声音一起颤，电流掠过似的快感让他不自觉地眯上眼睛，睫毛颤个不停而眼前却泛白甚至接近昏厥。他被操弄得太舒服了，连呻吟声都变得绵长，性器反复顶着前列腺的摩擦加深了刚才不可描述的刺激感与那几乎酸软融化腰后的快感，被碾过的地方轻微地痉挛跳动着，身体的刺激让洛基的乳头保持着硬挺的模样。

但这不是最让洛基受不了的。

索尔在他的身体里震动起来，就抵着那一点，反反复复前后碾压过那一点，震个不停。瞬间拔高的音调和高高昂起的脑袋无疑暴露了那一处被刺激时所带来的难以承受的快感，洛基惊得睁大眼睛，瞳孔甚至都在那一瞬间收小了一圈，“呜——停下，停啊…这样，呜、我受不了…真的受不了了……”洛基抽噎着摇摇脑袋用力搂住索尔咬在他的肩上，他被震得软成一摊水，无可奈何地蜷缩着脚趾闭着眼睛承受汹涌袭来的快感。

被刺激出来的眼泪不止溅到他的睫毛上，顺着流下来淌到脸颊上的泪珠好像被发烫的脸颊蒸干了似的只留下模糊的水痕，洛基紧紧抱着索尔不放，红到肿胀的顶端上马眼稍稍张开着一点一点的吐着浊白。“要停下吗。”索尔吻过他脸上泪水划过的痕迹，好像洛基再给他一个肯定的回答他就真的会停下似的，但洛基不予回应只是明显的咬得更用力了，无论哪张嘴。于是索尔居然真的坏心的停了下来。

 

不满的哼声即刻从洛基的双唇间流出，他眨眨湿漉漉的眼睛与索尔对视，低垂的眉尾看起来好像被人狠狠地欺负了。上睫毛被沾湿成几绺，下睫毛上还挂着小颗的泪珠，他轻哼一声咬住下嘴唇，直接扶着索尔的肩膀在他身上起伏起来。被操到有些泛酸的大腿内侧在用力时轻颤着，洛基从索尔身上跪坐起来，他仰仰头，深吸一口气后让身体的重量全部落下去。索尔顺进衬衣里扶着洛基稍微有些汗湿的腰看他如何一下一下地操自己，克制的声音被压成低声的喘气，直到洛基再次落下身体的重量时，索尔再度动作起来。

 

抽插与震动的同时进行让肉体碰撞的节奏更加清晰，索尔弄得洛基猝不及防，刚刚伸手碰到他的阴茎上，洛基就颤抖着肩膀在拔高的忍声之下哆嗦着喷射出浓稠的精液。他舒服到几乎失去意识，坐在索尔的身上额头靠着他的肩膀起伏着胸口闭上眼睛，仿生人模拟的射精反应惊得洛基动动腿挣扎两下，结果被索尔抱得紧紧的完全没有办法，果糖、肌醇、精胺素、蛋白质组成的类似精液灌进他的身体里，索尔额上的蓝灯忽闪忽闪，他很抱歉地把洛基横抱起来又往浴室走去。


End file.
